


Make Me Feel Beautiful

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful," were the words Baekhyun never expected to hear from anybody and definitely not from Daehyun especially after all these years they've known each other, never been friends and never been enemies either, just classmates from elementary to highschool until they chose to go to different schools for university only for their paths to cross again one day.  Even Baekhyun never thought of himself as beautiful, not with the "thing" on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Beautiful

Daehyun was riding on his motorcycle when he saw a guy limping at the sidewalk without shoes.  The person's back looked familiar but when Daehyun passed by and saw the guy's face, he immediately recognized the other.  The stopped his motorcycle at the side of the road and took his helmet off.

 

 

"Baekhyun, what happened?"

 

 

Hearing his name, Baekhyun lifted his head and saw a concerned face in front of him.  Daehyun's face may be familiar to him, but the concern was not.  "It's nothing."  Baekhyun dropped his head again and continued to limp past Daehyun.

 

 

Daehyun reached out and placed a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.  "Come on, let me give you a ride."

 

 

Baekhyun shrugged Daehyun's hand off his shoulder.  "No thanks."

 

 

"Baekhyun, if you're planning to walk all the way home, it's going to be a loooong walk! You're limping and.... shit! It's that blood?!"

 

 

Though his head was hung low the entire time, basically looking at his feet, he wasn't exactly looking.  His thoughts and emotions were all jumbled.  He knew he had stepped something sharp and a bit painful a while ago.  Whatever it was, it must have been the cause of bleeding foot.  Baekhyun looked behind him and saw the he had been in fact leaving a trail of blood on the side walk though he knew it wasn't that much to cause him to die.

 

 

"I'm taking you to the nearest clinic or hospital whether you like it or not."  Daehyun placed the helmet on Baekhyun's head and carried the other to his motorcycle.

 

 

Baekhyun didn't bother to struggle or argue as he knew the other's intentions were good.  Besides, he had too much of a bad day and he's just really tired.  Daehyun took out his scarf and wrapped it around Baekhyun's foot, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

The nurse cleaned technically both Baekhyun's feet since they were dirty from walking around without shoes on, then cleaned the wound, placed antiseptic solution, and wrapped it with a sterile gauze.  Baekhyun had done that many times by himself at home.  He really should have just told Daehyun to take him home, but then again, he didn't have to worry about the hospital bill since Daehyun took care of it though Baekhyun doesn't plan on thanking him anytime soon.

 

 

Daehyun was very willing to carry Baekhyun out of the hospital to the motorcycle, but Baekhyun refused to be carried again.  It was embarassing enough for him to be carried by Daehyun in bridal style inside the emergency room with the wound of his foot not really being all that bad.  Baekhyun was thankful that a nursing aid showed up with a wheelchair to take Baekhyun to the parking lot where Daehyun's motorcycle was.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Baekhyun thought that Daehyun was going to take him home now, but instead, Daehyun brought him to a shoe store where they sell imitation of the original shoes or already used/second-hand shoes.  Either way, all of the shoes still looked good and wearable in the shop. 

 

 

"It'll be weird for you to go home without shoes, so just choose whatever you like.  I'll buy it for you."

 

 

"You sure are rich."  Baekhyun muttered as he looked for a comfortable shoes, especially with the wound of his foot.

 

 

"I'm not.  The hospital bill wasn't that expensive and so are the shoes here. "   Daehyun said honestly.

 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Daehyun's honesty.  "I know.  I was being sarcastic.  We both know I'm richer than you and yet, you're the one who is paying for the things I need."

 

 

"Technically, your family is richer than mine, but do you have your wallet or some money with you right now?"  Daehyun smirked as Baekhyun looked away shamefully.  "I bet the bullies took it, huh?"  Though Daehyun doesn't know the exact story of why Baekhyun was limping with barefeet earlier, he had an inkling that Baekhyun was bullied.

 

 

Because Baekhyun had always been the easy target.  Because Baekhyun never fought back.  Because Baekhyun never told his family that he was bullied at school.  His family had the power and money, so just one word from Baekhyun, all the bullying would be stopped, but because Baekhyun never said anything, the bullying continued.

 

 

"Why do you allow yourself to be bullied?"

 

 

"Because I'm a masochist."  Daehyun knew that it was just another sarcastic remark.  Baekhyun thrusts a pair of shoes to Daehyun's chest.  "I want these."

 

 

Daehyun took the shoes to the cashier.  After paying for them, he went back to Baekhyun who was currently sitting comfortable in one of the chairs.  He knelt down on one knee in front of Baekhyun and puts the shoe on Baekhyun's foot, tying the shoelaces.

 

 

"You're treating me like a kid."

 

 

"No, I'm treating you like a princess."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"I'm not going to thank you." Baekhyun said as he carefully removed himself from the motorcycle and returned the helmet to Daehyun.

 

 

"You have every reason not to.  I'm just trying to make up for the times that I haven't helped you."

 

 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear this, but he was quick to retort.  "What you did today wouldn't be enough."

 

 

"I know and I'm sorry."  Daehyun sounded very sincere and looked very apologetic.  It kind of freaked out Baekhyun.  Though he certainly recognized Daehyun's physical features, the personality that Daehyun was showing today didn't seem to match to the Daehyun he knew.  Daehyun chuckled slightly at the expression on Baekhyun's face.  "Should I drive you to your school tomorrow?"

 

 

"You're really acting weird.  I think I'll make myself absent tomorrow.  I wouldn't want to walk around with my injured foot.  If I use a crutch, I bet somebody will just break them."  Baekhyun could already picture out and imagine the things that the bullies might do if he shows up tomorrow in a bad condition.

 

 

"Can I visit you tomorrow instead?"

 

 

Baekhyun looked at Daehyun suspiciously before shrugging.  "If you want to."

 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then."  Baekhyun simply nodded and waited for Daehyun to leave, but the other doesn't seem to be moving.  It looked like Daehyun still wanted to say something.  Baekhyun simply stared while waiting.  "It's really good to see you again, Baekhyun."

 

 

Then Daehyun left with his motorcycle.  Baekhyun had a feeling that wasn't exactly what Daehyun wanted to say to him, but he might find out tomorrow.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Daehyun never really said what time he would be coming.  Baekhyun really had waited the entire morning before he realized that Daehyun probably went to school, so he wouldn't be coming until around the afternoon when school is done.  Baekhyun felt like hitting his head for being so stupid.  

 

 

Unexpectedly, Daehyun showed up after lunch and a few minutes after Baekhyun just started his afternoon nap.  Baekhyun woke up from a sound of a small rock hitting his window.  When he went to open his window, he saw that Daehyun was sitting on a branch of a large tree right outside his house.  

 

 

"Do you have like a half day at school or something? Couldn't you just knock on the front door like a normal person?  You're acting like a thief.... or a monkey." Baekhyun ranted as Daehyun entered into his room using the window.

 

 

"I wouldn't want you to go downstairs with your injured foot."  Daehyun reasoned out.  

 

 

"I have servants who could get the door open and lead you to my room."  Baekhyun reminded the other that he came from a wealthy family.  "Why do you bother stepping into my life anyway?  You never did so before.  You never cared."

 

 

Daehyun and Baekhyun knew each other since they first entered elementary school.  However, they don't really have much history together other than the fact they get to see each other's faces every school day and shared classes which is also the same in highschool.  They separated ways in university now that they go to different schools.  They never talked to each other except when they have some school stuff to do together because they happened to belong to the same group.

 

 

Another part of their history would be Daehyun witnessing Baekhyun being bullied, but never doing anything about it.  "Back in elementary, I really didn't care.  I didn't want to be friends with someone who would be bullied because I might be bullied too.  Highschool was a different story."

 

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.  He didn't really notice anything different in highschool.  After all, Daehyun still witnessed him being bullied a few times and still never helped him.  Daehyun continued with his explanation after Baekhyun's questioning look.  "I was attracted to you in highschool.  I wasn't ready to face the fact that I was gay, so I stayed away from you.  I swear there were a lot of times I wanted to help you, but I just... couldn't find the courage to do so.  You ended up suffering a lot, and I'm really sorry for that."

 

 

"If you haven't found me yesterday, would you even bother apologizing to me and trying to make it up to me?"

 

 

"I admit that I'm not exactly looking for you just so I could apologize even though your contact number is in the school yearbook and that I also know where you live and that I could have easily found you in facebook or somehow in the internet because that's really not one of my top priorities I have in my life right now, but I did promise to myself that if I ever happen to meet you again personally as in face to face that I would apologize and if given the chance, maybe make it up to you.  I thought that day would be on highschool reunion, but as it turned out, we met again yesterday."

 

 

"Okay, apology accepted."   Baekhyun sat on the bed as he realized that he had actually been standing all this time during their conversation and his injured foot started to hurt again.  "You can go now."

 

 

"There's something else that you need to know."  Daehyun knelt down on one knee in front of Baekhyun.

 

 

Baekhyun had a sense of de ja vu since they were in the same position yesterday except they were in the shoe store.  "Whatever that is...do I really need to know?" 

 

 

"Well, it's more like what I need to tell you to get it off my chest." Daehyun placed a hand on Baekhyun's cheek.  "You're beautiful."

 

 

Baekhyun was stunned.  He was expecting something more of the lines of I really like you. Will you go out with me?  He didn't expect to be praised for his beauty.  He never even found himself beautiful to begin with.  

 

 

"It's something that I've always wanted to tell you back in highschool and then when I saw you yesterday, all I could think was... you're still as beautiful as ever." 

 

 

"Okay... there's clearly something wrong with your eyesight."  Baekhyun said, not believing that someone even found him beautiful.

 

 

"Considering your sarcastic personality, I already figured that you'd say something like that."  Daehyun chuckled and stood up.  He found a notepad and a ballpen on the bedside table, so he wrote down his cellphone number on it.  "Contact me if you need my help or if you've thought of something for me to do to make it up to you.  If you don't want to have to do anything with me anymore, you can just throw my number out."  Daehyun made his exit through the window just like how he had entered.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Baekhyun looked at the mirror.  His right cheek which was still slightly warm from Daehyun's touch has a large burn.  He got it when he was just baby because some careless hospital personnel spilled some chemicals on his face.

 

 

Surgery had never been an option for him because he was a sickly child and had too many risks and possible complications if he went through surgery, so he grew up with it.  It was the main reason why he had been bullied when he was a child.

 

 

Highschool was  a different story.  He became a healthy teenager and finally had an option to go through plastic surgery.  Money has never been an issue since his family was rich.  His parents were surprised when Baekhyun chose to not go through with the surgery.  Instead of a plastic surgery for himself, he asked his parents to do something else with the money.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Baekhyun had entered Daehyun's number in his cellphone, but he never really bothered to call or send a text message to the other.  He wanted to actually, but he has no idea what to say until a week later he passed by a restaurant and saw Daehyun having a date.

 

 

Daehyun's date looked like a beauty queen contestant or a supermodel who is very beautiful to look at.  It looked like they have just finished their dinner since their plates were emptied and their glasses were almost empty.  The girl excused herself, so Baekhyun assumed that the girl was going to the comfort room.

 

 

Baekhyun pressed the call button on Daehyun's number.  "What if I say you can make it up to me by ditching your date?"  He didn't wait for the other to reply.  He simply hung up.  Daehyun looked around and finally found Baekhyun standing outside the restaurant's glass wall.  Then Baekhyun began walking away.

 

 

Daehyun got up from his chair and ran out fo the restaurant, surprising the customers and the employers.  It took the waiter a few minutes to realize that Daehyun hadn't paid, so when Daehyun's date came back from the comfort room, the waiter presented the bill to her.

 

 

Baekhyun was impressed at how fast Daehyun ran to be beside him.  "Wow! You really ditched your date for me?"

 

 

"And forgot to pay the bill in the process which would ruin my gentleman reputation, not that I care now that I'm right beside you."  Daehyun walked closer to Baekhyun, allowing their arms and hands to brush against each other when they walk.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

They found themselves some plastic chairs and a plastic table right outside a convenience store.  There were also other people like them, drinking and eating junkfood or whatever is sold from the covenience store to go along with the alcohol.

 

 

Daehyun couldn't help but notice how the place was the exact opposite from the expensive restaurant he had just been a while ago.  Even the person right in front of him was very much different from the person he dated awhile ago.

 

 

Baekhyun noticed that Daehyun had been staring and smiling at him for a while now.  "Are you drunk already? You're smiling like an idiot." 

 

 

"No, I just find myself enjoying this date than the date I had earlier."

 

 

"Why were you dating a girl anyway? I thought that you already accepted the fact that you're gay by the way you told me you were attracted to me yesterday."  Baekhyun licked the rim of his shotglass, not wasting a drop of alcohol.  When he looked at Daehyun again, Daehyun was no longer smiling at him.  The other was staring at him more intently now.

 

 

"I'm bisexual at most.  I don't find myself attracted to lot of guys as compared to girls."  Daehyun took the shotglass from Baekhyun's hand and poured some soju in it.  "The person I find myself attracted the most though..."  He downed the contents of the glass oneshot.  "...is you."

 

 

For a moment, Baekhyun's breath got stuck in his throat.  "And I'm supposed to believe you?"  He didn't bother with the shot glass anymore.  He just took the bottle and drank from it.  "You just dated a hot girl.  I'm nothing compared to her except for maybe the money... wait, is that it? You're going after me for my money, right?"

 

 

"I guess you could say that I fell in love with you because of the money."

 

 

Baekhyun forced the alcohol down his throat as tears started to form in his eyes.  He should have known that from the start.  No one like Daehyun could...

 

 

"I know you chose to save a newborn's life with the money instead of going for a plastic surgery back in highschool."  

 

 

Baehyun looked at Daehyun in shock.  What he did back then was kept secret from the media.  No one was supposed to know except for the very few hospital staff that was involved.  Not even the baby's family knew from whom the money came from.

 

 

"My cousin forgot his packed lunch, so I went to the hospital to bring it to him.   Then I saw you going in the head of the hospital's office.  I saw you visiting the newborn intensive care unit.  After that, you just left and I couldn't help but wonder what all that was about, so I asked my cousin who works in the hospital to snoop around and find out what's going on."

 

 

"So you fell in love with me because I did some charity case?"

 

 

Daehyun slammed his hands on the table, making the bottle, the shot glass, and even Baekhyun jump a little bit at the force.  "Stop making this hard for me!"  They earned a bit of attention from the other people, but when neither Daehyun and Baekhyun spoke after that, the people resumed to minding their own business.

 

 

"I'm sorry.  It's just that I'm also having a hard time believing that... after all this time, you actually liked me and yet, you never spoke a word to me."

 

 

"I thought what I felt for you was just some sort of stupid crush and that it will go away."  Daehyun lifted the bottle and found out that it was already empty.  "We should buy another one."

 

 

"No, I don't want us getting too drunk especially when we're having this kind of conversation.  I'll just go and buy water."  Baekhyun stood up.  He only managed to walk a few steps before losing his balance.

 

 

Luckily, Daehyun caught him right on time.  "I'll buy the water instead."  He lead Baekhyun back to his chair.   When Daehyun went back to the table with the bottle of water, he saw that Baekhyun already fell asleep.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Baekhyun woke up, taking in the familiar surroundings of his room and the familiar person in bed beside him, staring right back at him.  "What's with the smug look on your face so early in the morning?"

 

 

"First, it's not early in the morning anymore.  Second, the person who I have been dreaming for countless of nights is right in front of me though nothing happened between us last night, but hopefully, the next time I get to be in the same bed with you, something will."  Daehyun's tone was teasing yet hopeful. 

 

 

"I just hope your dreams weren't anything perverted."  Baekhyun sighed in resignation.

 

 

"Not all of them."  Daehyun admitted sheepishly before leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss from Baekhyun's lips.  "Good morning, beautiful."

 

 

Baekhyun never thought of himself as beautiful especially with the burn on his face.  He doesn't think he has a beautiful personality or heart or whatever either.  He still doesn't understand how Daehyun was attracted to him and thought of him as beautiful, but as of the moment, he found himself believing in Daehyun's words.  For the first time in his life, he actually felt that he was beautiful, and he knew that his morning was definitely going to be a good one.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Daehyun/Baekhyun fic ever? (I posted this months ago in another site) At least it was the first at the other site, I don't know about other sites hehehe~ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to come up with suggestions of pairings, plots, or prompts! Those who don't have an account in AO3, I want you guys to know that you can comment as guests in this site!


End file.
